


Long Looks and Rom-Com Kisses

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to start a relationship with Nepeta, but he's finding it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Looks and Rom-Com Kisses

You're a coward. You always knew that you were the biggest fucking douche bag this side of Alternia, except for maybe Equius, but if she can find a place in her quadrants for him then why not you, right? But each time you go to start the words dry up in your throat. You must look like such an idiot, such a complete and utter fool, staring after her like a lost puppy. Fucking coward.  
You wish she would say something. Why won't she say something? What would you even say, if you were to start? "Listen, I know you've had a flush crush on me for a while now, but what you might not know is that I-" am an arrogant fucktard. Shut the fuck up Karkat, you insufferable prick.  
Eventually, you get up the courage to make the first step.  
"Hey Nepeta, I was going to watch a rom com for a while. It's one I've seen only a hundred fucking times, but what the fuck else am I gonna do, right? You like shipping so much, I think you might enjoy it, if you can tolerate my bulge-licking company. Care to join me?" There you go Karkat. Nothing too scary, just a nice, totally platonic movie with your nice, totally platonic friend.  
Right, and Equius is a midget.  
"That sounds purrsitively lovely Karkat, I'd love to!" Nepeta says, bouncing on her toes.  
"Oh, good. I mean, you know, I'll have to share the popcorn now, but whatever." You beckon her to follow you, heading for a transportalizer. Your movie room should provide a bit more comfort than the computer room would, though you could have just brought the movie up there. It would also provide privacy, if that was the sort of thing you were thinking about needing, which you most definitely weren't.  
Moments after you transportalize, she follows you. You lead her down the hallway to the room you have set up for watching movies. The screen is about twice the size of a normal computer screen, set up at the back of the room. There’s about five boxes of movies surrounding it. In front of it you have set up a cozy nest of blankets and pillows.  
“Make yourself comfortable, take as many pillows as you want, okay?” You step over your nest, picking your way around the pillows. You crouch down next to your boxes of rom coms. “Now, you haven’t seen any of these before, right?”  
“Well no, I lived in the middle of the woods. I nefur really had time fur movies. Why do you ask?”  
“Well when I think about it, The movie I was thinking of... isn’t really a good one for first timers. It gets really fucking complicated. Let’s try **In Which The Main Protagonist Sits Idly ‘Til One Day He Finds Himself Horns Over Heels For Red-Rom Interest A, But Red Rom Interest A Is Flushing For Her Kismesis, Whose Auspictis’s Moirail Is The Main Protagonist** instead.”  
“That sounds purretty complicated too, but it also sounds really interesting!”  
You put the movie in and press play. Why do her little cat puns have to be so fucking adorable? She’s sitting on a couple of pillows, and wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, and your eyes meet. God, her eyes. Her big, beautiful eyes. Her eyes make your heart feel like fucking cotton candy, fluffy and melting at the same time. She’s so easy to talk to, she feels like home, and you can’t handle this shit. You’ve got to tell her. You’re going to tell her.  
“Are you just going to stand there the whole movie?” She asks.  
“Sorry, I must have the attention span of a fucking swimbeast, I spaced out for a second.” You sit down on a pillow and put another on your lap so you can rest your elbows on it. The movie starts, and you start getting involved in the story. Only it’s different now, because not two feet away is the girl of your fucking dreams.  
You let the first ten or so minutes pass by before you get up and make popcorn. You bring it back in two large bowls and hand one to her.  
“Thanks Karkitty, want me to tell you what you missed?”  
“I told you, I’ve seen it like a hundred times.” You check the movie. “Oh yeah, this part. You’ll want to pay attention, a really good scene is coming up.”  
About half way through the movie, Red Rom Interest A was starting to realize her flushed feelings were starting to lean toward the protagonist, but wasn’t saying anything. Nepeta scoots closer to you and prods you in the arm. “Why won’t they just admit their felines Karkitty? It’s so obvious she’s flushed fur him!”  
See? This is the kind of shit you can’t fucking handle.  
“They’re both really uncertain of how the outcome of admitting their feelings would turn out. It’s fucking scary not knowing what’s going to happen next.”  
“But she knows he has flushed feelings for her, she has to! Why won’t she just tell him she might feel the same way?”  
“I don’t know, maybe she’s just a nooksniffing coward.” She’s right next to you now. Your legs are touching, and you can smell a perfume that’s something like catnip, and fuck, at what point had this conversation stopped being about the movie? Shit.  
But you guess she hasn’t noticed how your heart is thumping like it's trying to jump out of your chest. Instead she settles down, lying on her stomach with her head propped on her hands and her elbows propped on a pillow.  
The movie progresses, and as the big romantic scene builds up and up, Nepeta gets more and more excited. She sits up and leans in until her nose is almost touching the screen. When finally, finally the big kiss happens, she squeals at a pitch that would deafen a barkbeast, and clutches your arm with such enthusiasm you think she might leave scars.  
“Ow, fuck Nepeta, get your claws out of my arm!”  
“Oh, sorry!” She instantly lets go, and moves so she’s sitting at least a foot away from where she was. After your previous closeness it feels like she’s leagues away instead of feet, and the leg that was touching hers is cold now.  
You pull up your sleeve, revealing ten small clawmarks just beginning to bleed. “It’s okay, it’s not that-” Shit, your blood. How the fuck had you forgotten your blood? Your sick mutant blood, that only haunted you day and fucking night. “-Bad.”  
She looks at your arm, and then at you. “Well that explains a few things. No wonder you nefur typed in your blood color. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” She giggles, and winks at you conspiratorially.  
You take her hands then. You take her hands in yours, and you pull her towards you, and you kiss her on the lips.  
A purr rumbles in the back of her throat, and you can’t help it. You burst out laughing. “So that happened.”  
“Yeah, it did.” She agrees. She leans her head on your shoulder. “No taking it back. You’re stuck with me now.”  
“You’re so... you’re like home, safe and warm and comforting. If I was going to be stuck with someone for the rest of my fucked up existence anyways, I’m more than fucking happy to be homestuck.”


End file.
